I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boring bars.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known boring bars which typically comprise an elongated cylindrical body adapted to be rotatably driven about a predetermined axis. A cutting insert, having a cutting edge, protrudes radially outwardly from one end of the boring bar in order to cut the hole in the workpiece.
Many of these previously known boring bars, furthermore, include means to adjust the radial position of the cutting edge with respect to the body axis and thus vary the diameter of the hole which is cut. These previously known boring bars, however, disadvantageously employ complicated means for adjusting the radial position of the cutting edge which increases the overall cost of the boring bar. Furthermore, it is very difficult for a worker to accurately adjust the boring bar to the desired hole diameter due to the complexity of the previously known adjustment means and many of these previously known boring bars are incapable of boring holes where high precision is required.